This Thing Called Life
by Love-Pink26
Summary: Lives are being torn apart and fear is everywhere. How can you be expected to face pain and the destruction of war when you have to worry about this thing called everyday life? Follows Lily, James and friends during their 7th year. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. That entire (brilliant, might I add) world belongs to JKR herself. Anything you recognize is hers, and anything you don't is most likely mine.

A/N: Ok. So I'm giving it another try. I'm going to try and stay somewhat cannon, but I know I will have some AU, so read if you want. The prologue that I have right here . . . some of it (well most of it actually) is taken straight out of HPOOTP but I did add some things to it. So whatever you recognize obviously is JKR's and anything different came out of my crazy mind. =) So I hope everyone likes this story. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Just drop a review and tell me what you think!

**Prologue: Year 5**

The day was filled with bright beautiful sunshine, which was currently streaming in through the high windows of the Great Hall onto the bent heads of the students taking their exams. It was a very warm day for early June, and Lily Evans sat comfortably in her chair watching as the other students hurried to finish their exam. She looked around and saw her best friend, Miriam Rushwood sleeping soundly on top of her exam, the line of drool just inches away from her paper. Lily let loose a soft chuckle. She looked about two rows back and saw her other best friend Selena Belen twirling a strand of her sleek black hair idly while gazing lovingly at the back of the head of the boy in front of her, Ryker Huntington, a Ravenclaw. Smiling and shaking her head she turned and looked to her left at another one of her best friends Vanessa Foster. She had her exam in her hand and quill in her mouth and was hastily checking her answers, making sure she got everyone of them. She seemed so determined to get an O. Looking away from her she turned to the back to look at her last best friend Effie Zale. She noticed that she was scribbling on her spare piece of parchment. She had developed this habit during second year.

"Five more minutes!" screamed the small voice of Professor Flitwick from the front of the hall. Deciding that she better look over her answers one last time, she turned back to her parchment. Hers was at least a foot longer than her neighbors around her, but she didn't mind. After doing a quick sweep of her exam she looked back up and to her right where she noticed that Severus was still scribbling away. She shook her head with a crooked smile on her face. He was excellent at not only Potions, but also Defense Against the Dark Arts and she was sure that he would not rest until he answered every question as thoroughly as possible.

"Quills down please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick again. "That means you too Stebbins!" he called to a boy sitting between Lily and Vanessa in the front row. "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment!" He called to the students for he noticed a few already edging their way to the doors to get out into the sunshine. "_Accio_!" More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed, including, Lily noted moodily, James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily and Vanessa were among the few students at the front that got up and helped lift Professor Flitwick onto his feet again,

"Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. Once he had the rolls of parchment stacked around him neatly, he called to the hall, "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!" Lily went back to her desk and hastily shoved her things into her bag. Just as she finished, Miri came up behind her, closely followed by Effie. Lily threw her bag over her back and turned to meet the two.

"Well if you ask me . . . that was a piece of cake!" exclaimed Miri.

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked you then, huh?" answered Vanessa as she joined the three, a smirk upon her lips. They all shared a laugh then headed toward the doors.

"Where's Selena got to?" asked Effie as she looked around the hall for their other friend.

"Probably off trying to get Ryker's attention for the millionth time," Miri said offhand, arms waving in the air. "She knows to meet us by the lake when she's given up."

The four of them walked out the doors of the Great Hall and out into the brilliant sunshine. It seemed like the entire 5th year was outside, taking advantage of the nice weather. Lily looked around and saw Severus walking in the other direction toward one of the trees a few feet away. She noticed that he was still examining the questions from the exam and decided to not bother him. She would catch up to him later. Once the four of them reached the lake, they pulled off their socks and shoes and stuck their feet into the cool water. Vanessa immediately pulled out her Transfiguration textbook to review for the next exam. Miri and Effie both laid back onto the grass, feet still in the water, and began to guess the shapes of the clouds high above them.

"Oh! Look at that one!" Effie called out, pointing straight up into the air. "It looks like a bike."

"A what?" asked a confused Miri.

"It's a muggle thing," Effie tried to explain. "Muggles ride them around. They have two wheels and handle bars, and . . ." catching the confused look on Miri's face, she sighed and said, "oh never mind," and continued to look at the clouds.

Lily chuckled silently to herself. Effie was a half blood, she had one magical parent and one muggle parent, her father was a wizard and her mother was a muggle, whereas Miri was a pureblood. She descended from a long line of Rushwood's, her grandmother was the famous Fifi Rushwood, author of the Enchanted Encounters series, who passed away when Miri was eleven. Vanessa was also a half blood like Effie except that her parents were both a witch and wizard, her father was a muggleborn, making her a half blood. Selena was a pureblood from Greece. She and her parents moved to London when Selena was two. They are both Aurors and had been transferred there. Lily herself was a muggleborn.

Lily turned back around, content to just watch the other students. A few minutes after they sat down, they were joined by Selena who sat down huffily next to Vanessa.

"Aw, come on Nessa. Even Lily isn't studying now. Why don't you take a break?"

Without even glancing up from her book, Vanessa asked, "Give up on Ryker already? This must be a new record. It's only been less then ten minutes." They could all hear the smile behind her words.

Selena sighed. "He just doesn't get it," she said huffily. "I don't know what else I can do to show him that I like him!"

"You could just tell him." Lily suggested, knowing full well the black haired girl would never do such a thing. Selena looked scandalized at Lily's remark. "Or maybe not." She added under her breath.

A few more peaceful moments passed before Lily noticed that the students were all gathering around one spot. Thinking they could be up to no good, she started to pull her socks and shoes back on. Vanessa sensing her movement looked up from her book for the first time. By now Lily could hear shouting voices and the laughing of the crowd. She stood up and rushed over toward the crowd. "Prefect Lily in action," Vanessa said randomly as she went back behind her book. The rest of the group was watching Lily as she advanced toward the crowd.

As Lily got closer she could hear distinct voices, "You -- wait," someone was panting. "You -- wait . . . " She knew that voice. It was her best guy friend, Severus Snape.

"Wait for what?" She also recognized that voice. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" She groaned. _Black! _She thought. _That means Potter isn't close behind. _She groaned again. Why couldn't they just pick on someone else, or no one for that matter. She heard as Snape let flow a few choice curse words.

"Wash out your mouth," she heard the voice of James Potter demand. Then he said coldly, "Scourgify!" Now Lily was edging her way to the center of the crowd. She saw as pink soap bubbles streamed form Snape's mouth at once, the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, and chocking him. Deciding that she should step in she stepped forward with her hands on her hips,

"Leave him ALONE!" she yelled in the loudest voice she could muster. James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair, an annoying habit that Lily hated. This only frustrated her even more.

"All right, Evans?" James said, his tone of voice suddenly turned pleasant, deeper and more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at James with a great amount of dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean . . ." Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included. Lily looked around for help. She spotted Remus sitting on the ground a few feet away and saw that he was deliberately ignoring the situation, reading a book. A sudden burst of anger surged through Lily. She didn't find this funny. She turned her attention back to James.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, no one took notice that the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!" But it was too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. Lily looked at Snape with shock on her face, but that was quickly covered up with anger as there was another flash and Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. Lily, who was still furious, couldn't help the small smile that started to appear across her lips. But she quickly masked it, hoping that no one had seen. She was, after all, Snape's friend. Little did she know that Snape had seen her small smile. Anger welled up inside of him. Suddenly Lily called out, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She now had her own wand out. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," James said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her."

Lily blinked, stunned. "Fine." She said coolly, determined not to show the hurt that she felt. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." She knew using James's insult wouldn't hurt him as much as his words hurt her, but she was hoping it would sting in the least.

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is . . ."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a -- you-know-what!"

She had to push back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. All she wanted to do was get out of there. She let all of her frustration out on James. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away before anyone could see the tears that started falling. Miri, Vanessa, Effie and Selena were not far behind her. Having watched the entire exchange from afar, they had heard Snape call her that nasty name. None of them had ever liked Snape and they couldn't understand how Lily was friends with him, but out of respect for the girl, they tolerated him when he tug along with them. None of them would be able to forgive him for the pain that he had caused Lily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lily was tucked warmly in her bed. The memories from the previous day still fresh in her head. She wiped at her face as new tears started to form in her eyes. She was so sick of crying. It was not even worth it, _he _was not even worth it. She lay there, staring up at the canopy of her bed, listening to the deep breathing of her friends as they slept. It was soothing. Suddenly the door to the dormitory opened. She heard someone tiptoe across the floor toward her bed.

"Lily? Are you awake?" she heard Selena ask.

She sighed, "Yes."

"It's _him _again. He told me that he needs to talk to you, to explain. He told me to tell you that he won't leave until you come out. He also said that he'll sleep outside the fat lady's portrait all night if he has to." She waited silently, holding her breath, wondering what Lily's reply was going to be.

She sighed again. "Ok." She swung her legs to the side of her bed and stepped onto the cold stone floor. She shivered and slipped her feet into her fluffy white slippers. She quietly crept across the room so as not to disturb the others. Selena gave her a small sympathetic smile as Lily slipped out the door. She crossed the common room in no time and was suddenly in front of the fat lady's portrait. She put on a stony face and pushed the portrait open. Standing out in the corridor, looking disheveled was Severus Snape. As soon as he saw her he said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested." She told him. Face as cold as stone, arms folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry!" he tried again, a little desperate this time.

"Save your breath." She said in the same voice. "I only came out because Selena told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just --"

"Slipped out?" She had no pity in her voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends," she paused, a little part of her hoping that he would deny it. When he didn't, she continued, "you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, and I've chosen mine."

"No -- listen, I didn't mean --"

"-- to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why shouldn't I be any different?"

She noticed that he was struggling on the verge of a speech, but with a scornful look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole. She didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. They were no longer friends.

A/N: Wow. That was a long one. I hope you liked it though. As I said in the beginning, most of this chapter was courtesy JKR but I did tweak some things. Sorry about not keeping Mary in the story, but I love my original characters and I don't have the heart to replace anyone of them. (sorry.) So just drop me a review and tell me what you think! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**6****th**** Year: April**

It was a warm May evening and James Potter was sat on one of the comfy arm chairs by the fire, looking through 'Quidditch through the Ages' for about the millionth time**.** Peter was on the couch across from him, hastily trying to study for the Charms exam they had the next day, Miriam Rushwood next to him, constantly looking between the book in her hands and James' face.

"Hey Prongs," Peter called out. "Can you show me that wand movement for the Cheering Charm again?"

"Sure, Wormy," James agreed a little hesitantly, a look of annoyance passing across his face. He waved his arm around and did the complicated movement. "There you go." And he turned back to reading his magazine. Miri, having looked up at the exchange, saw the look that had crossed James' face. Concerned for her longtime friend she said,

"James. Why don't you just go and talk to her. She seems to be coming around." She smiled a bit.

James looked up at her. "She made it quite clear that she doesn't want to associate with me. And for the first time in my life . . . I'm listening." He had a slight edge to his voice. Miri sat back against the couch, sighing heavily. Things had been going great all year. Effie had finally gotten the courage to admit that she had feelings for Remus and Remus had finally gotten the courage to act on his feelings and ever since mid December they had been dating. And to the joy of Miri, this had forced The Marauders and her friends to hang around with each other for the past four months. But the other day during lunch, Lily and James had a row about something stupid and now they weren't speaking to each other, both too stubborn to apologize to the other. This made Miri upset. It had seemed like Lily was actually warming up to James and might even consider going on a date with him, but now . . .

Just as Miri was turning back to her book, the portrait hole opened. Hoping beyond hope that it was Lily, she was disappointed to see Sirius. He had a strange look on his face, a cross between fear and glee. He spotted the three of them by the fire and rushed over, flashing a smile at a group of girls as he passed. Finally he reached them.

"Miri, could you excuse us, please?" he asked. She eyed Sirius wearily as she stood up.

"Sure," she said, and then turned to James, "just think about it." And with that said she crossed the room and disappeared up the Girls' staircase.

Sirius sat down on the seat next to Wormtail that Miri had just vacated, put his head in his hands, and sighed.

James looked up from his magazine when he heard Sirius sigh. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, a playful smile forming across his handsome features, his hazel eyes dancing with merriment at the sudden appearance of his best friend.

Sirius looked up at him, opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then closed it again. James, sensing something wrong with his best friend, threw aside his book and looked Sirius dead in the face. "Padfoot, mate. What's wrong?"

Sirius looked up at James again. "I think I've done something wrong. Terribly wrong," was all he said.

"What did you do?" concern filled James' eyes.

"I told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow." He said it so low that James had to strain his ears to hear. And when he did, he was not to happy with his best mate, to say the least.

"YOU WHAT?!" he yelled. Everyone in the common room turned to look at the three boys, James red in the face with anger, Sirius white with shock. And Peter with a confused look on his face.

"James, I . . .'

"When?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"After lunch." Sirius hung his head again.

James glared at his best friend one more time. "You stay here. Just wait up in the dormitory for me to get back." He said angrily to Sirius. "Pete, go to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." The other boy gave him a small nod before rushing out of the portrait hole. Once he was gone, James turned and headed toward the Boys' staircase.

"Where are you going?" Sirius was right on his heels.

"To try and stop Snape."

"At least let me come and help." Sirius pleaded.

James rounded on his best friend. "I've think you've done enough damage, Sirius." He then briskly opened their dormitory door and rushed to his trunk. He pulled out the Marauder's Map. He muttered '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' _and scanned the map for Snape, finally finding his dot walking through the Entrance Hall. James swore silently to himself. He threw the map on his bed, ran out of the room as fast as he could, and stormed out through the portrait hole, nearly knocking over Lily Evans as she entered. He passed her and ran through the halls. _Damn you, Sirius,_ he thought.

Back in the common room, Lily was standing next to Sirius, staring out the portrait hole that James had just gone through, the latter having followed him back down the steps.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Lily.

Sirius swore loudly, causing Lily to give him a warning look. But he didn't care. He had to help James. He started out the portrait after him, running just as fast.

"Sirius?" Lily called. But the boy did not turn around.

Lily looked toward the Girls' staircase. She had a ton of homework that she should be working on, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She turned around and followed the two boys.

By the time James got outside, he could just make out the silhouette of Severus Snape in front of the Whomping Willow .He cursed some more and ran harder than he ever had before. Just as the Willow came into view he used his wand to pick up a spare branch off the ground to prod the knot on the tree. At once the tree froze and James quickly slipped into the little hole that was made at the base of the tree.

Sirius and Lily made it outside just in time to see James disappear into the Willow.

"Where did he go? What is going on?" Lily asked. She was a little worried now. Whatever was going on was obviously serious.

Sirius ignored her questions and continued to run towards the Willow. When he was just a few feet away from it, he turned towards Lily.

"Lily, you need to get out of here. This is very dangerous."

"And leave you and James to fend for yourselves against a werewolf? I don't think so!" she said stubbornly.

Sirius stared at her with a shocked look on his face. "You know about Remus?"

"Since second year," she said a little shyly.

"Does Effie know?"

"Yes. We figured it out together. But don't tell Remus. She wants him to tell her on his own. You understand, right?" She fixed him with a serious look.

He just shook his head, a bit shocked. Little did they know that as they were talking they had slowly inched forward, toward the tree. Before they could realize their mistake, a long branch came and knocked them both a few feet away. They both felt a sharp blow, Lily to her head and Sirius in his stomach. They fell to the ground where they lay unconscious.

James was running through the tunnel. He knew the tunnel well and moved through it fairly easily. He was hoping that since Snape didn't, he would be able to catch up to the other boy in time. After a few minutes of running, James could finally see another shape making its way slowly up the slope of the tunnel. James realized with dread how close they were to the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape!" he called, hoping to get the other boy's attention. Snape turned around and fixed James with a sneering look.

"You're too late, Potter. I already know about your filthy friend and in a few moments I'll have enough proof to throw you all out of the school." His eyes were dancing with merriment as he turned around and rushed through the tunnel, a little faster this time.

"Dammit!" James swore loudly. He ran again to catch up with Snape. As he rounded the next corner he saw Snape standing there, looking shell-shocked. He had wrenched the door to the Shack open and there standing in front of him was the real Moony. Both Snape and the werewolf had shocked looks on their faces.

James knew what he had to do, but he hated the thought of hurting one of his friends. '_I'm so sorry, Moony_' he thought as he sent a jet of red light at the werewolf. The impact of the spell caused the werewolf to go flying into the wall behind him. That moment, James grabbed Snape by the arm and pulled him back down the tunnel. Snape was walking in a sort of daze. All of a sudden there was a loud angry howl. James and Snape turned around, both white with fear. '_Damn! I forgot to shut the door,_' James thought.

Both he and Snape turned around and ran as hard as they could. But it was no use. James could hear the sound of Moony's paws hitting the ground as he ran and the growls escaping through his teeth. James was shooting hex after hex blindly behind him, hoping that one would hit the wolf and he would stop. Just as the exit by the willow came into view, James felt a white-hot pain shoot across his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and held back the scream threatening to rip through his lips. He saw Snape escape through the hole, he turned around just in time to get a blow from the werewolf's claws across his chest. He fell to the ground. As the wolf was getting ready to strike again, James aimed his wand at the wolf's chest, mustered up all the energy he could, and shot another stunning charm at the wolf. Just as he had in the Shack, the wolf flew through the tunnel and hit the wall behind him. Whimpering and sensing defeat, the wolf turned around and headed back toward the Shack. When the wolf disappeared, James let loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He winced as he picked himself off the ground. Staggering a bit, he headed for the exit.

As James exited the hole, he was met with one of the branches from the Whomping Willow. He was tossed through the air and landed a few feet from a recently awakened Lily Evans, who was rubbing her head gingerly. Peering down into her hands, she noticed blood from a small gash that had been left by the Willow. James landed face-first in the grass, and had broken his fall with his arm, in turn breaking his wrist. Lily looked up, startled at the sudden arrival. A few feet away Sirius was also stirring. Snape still lay on the ground. It seemed as though the shock from his encounter with the werewolf combined with the sudden hit from the Willow knocked him out. Sirius opened his mouth as to explain, but was cut off as a shadow engulfed the four students. They looked up and were met with the electric blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. There was no amusement dancing in his eyes this time, instead, disappointment and fear was clearly visible. He silently waved his wand through the warm air and conjured a stretcher to carry Snape.

"Miss Evans. Kindly help Mr. Potter here to my office." He then turned and led the students back towards the castle. Lily slipped her arm under James and supported some of his weight. Silently, the three remaining students followed in Dumbledore's wake.

It seemed like only a few seconds to the three students by the time they had arrived at Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was currently absent since he had taken an unconscious Snape to the Hospital Wing. James was sitting on the floor next to the stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the color slowly draining from his face and his shirt stained red. Sirius was slumped against the wall opposite him with his head in his hands as Lily paced the space between the two, mumbling incoherently to herself a nervous look on her face. Every once in a while she would stop and look at either James or Sirius but would then continue her pacing.

A few moments after they arrived, Dumbledore came back. He looked at the three students in front of him and silently turned to the gargoyle and muttered the password. He led the students into his office and motioned for them to sit down. They did so without question.

"I believe we have a bit of a problem." Dumbledore stated calmly. He fixed his gaze on Sirius. "Would you care to explain, Mr. Black?"

Sirius looked miserably at his feet. "Well . . . you see . . . I . . . um." Then he launched into an explanation of what had happened.

"You see sir, a few days ago, one of our friends, Effie Zale, was attacked by some Slytherin's. I came upon them as they were fleeing the scene. I saw Sniv- . . . I mean Snape. I couldn't let him get away with it so I decided that he needed to be scared as much as Effie had been. So I came up with the idea to show him Moon- . . . I mean Remus to give him a scare. I never intended to actually hurt him or anyone else. I'm sorry sir." As he finished, Sirius looked down at his feet. Lily saw the hurt and sympathy that crossed the boy's face and felt a tug at her heart. Dumbledore gave a curt nod, then he fixed his gaze on the other two.

"And where do you two come into this story?"

"Well sir, Sirius came into the common room and told us what he had done. So I rushed off to try and help Snape. No matter how much I dislike him, I couldn't let him meet Remus face-to-face, I knew he would never survive." James said, looking paler than he had out in the hall. Lily felt a rush of pride and affection wash over her at James' statement. Once again, Dumbledore gave a nod of understanding, then turned his attention to Lily.

"I really have no excuse sir," She said, a little ashamed. "just that my curiosity got the better of me."

"Okay, then. Miss Evans, would you please escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing? He's looking a bit peaky and you should have your head examined" He gave her a small smile which she returned without thinking. She then quickly positioned her arm around James again and led him towards the Hospital. Once they were there the nurse swooped upon them like a hawk on prey.

"I don't know what you children are up to. Dangerous and crazy if you ask me," she mumbled to herself as she saw James and Lily enter through the doors. "Put him on that bed." She pointed to the bed farthest from Snape, and for that Lily was grateful. "You should take the bed next to him, dearie. I'll take a look at that nasty cut across your head as soon as I'm done with Mr. Potter here." After making sure that James was okay, Lily sat on the bed next to his. A few minutes later James was asleep and the nurse had healed Lily's head. She wanted to keep both overnight to make sure there was no lasting damage.

The next morning when they woke up they were joined by Remus. Once awake, James explained to him what had happened the night before. Remus was, to say the least, beyond angry. Sirius tried to apologize to him later that morning, but Remus would not even acknowledge him. Sirius then moved over to Lily and James to say his apologies. Lily of course accepted his, saying that he had not made her come and, therefore, it was not his fault. James was a little hesitant at first but in the end had accepted the apology.

Sirius was not expelled, to everyone's surprise. Instead he had a detention every day for the rest of the year and had to personally apologize to Snape, something he wasn't too happy about doing, but felt that he owed it to the other boy. Somehow the whole incident was kept quiet. Dumbledore made Snape promise he wouldn't tell anyone what he had seen, and it shocked everyone who knew, that he kept that promise. No one except Snape, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lily knew what had happened that night. It took the better part of two months for Remus to finally forgive Sirius, but by the end of school he did and everything returned to normal, or as normal as things could be for the nine Gryffindor's. To everyone's relief, James and Lily were friends again. Apparently 'The Incident', which is what they refer to it as, brought them closer together. What scared Lily though were the feelings she had for James that had started to develop as they became friends. Even though she would never admit them to her friends, she couldn't deny them to herself. She was thankful when the summer holidays were on them and she could finally escape to the muggle world and away from James Potter.

**A/N: I know, I know. That was a weak ending, but I am sorry. I hope you liked that chapter though. Read & Review please! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**7****th**** Year: Summer**

The room was dark, not yet touched by the sunlight that would not come that day. Rain lashed roughly against the windows along the quiet street in Northern England. Through the window of the house on the corner, a silhouette of a young girl could be seen staring out into the rain.

The sun began to rise behind the dark clouds, slightly brightening the gray morning, though the rain showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. Suddenly, an alarm on the bedside table behind the girl started to buzz. Without taking her eyes off the dark street below, she reached behind herself and turned off the annoying noise. Sighing, she stood up from the chair perched in front of the window and crossed the bedroom, turning on the light. She squinted in the sudden brightness that illuminated the tears in her eyes. Blinking them back, she walked into her attached bathroom to get ready for the day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nearly two hours later, the young girl descended the stairs that led to the kitchen below, her vibrant red hair swinging behind her. When she entered the kitchen, she smiled slightly at the normalcy of her parents. Her mother was at the stove, apron around her waist, cooking that morning's breakfast. Her father sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in one hand and his face hidden behind the paper he held in the other. She walked up to her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek followed by a 'Morning mum.' Her mother smiled and continued cooking. She sat herself in the chair across from her father. He silently handed her the other half of the paper like he did every morning. Slowly the time passed, her mother set down a plate of pancakes on the table and pushed a plate towards her daughter.

"Lily darling, you must eat something." Her mother looked at her worriedly. Lily sighed and pulled the plate closer to her. She picked up her fork and knife, cut a small piece of pancake, raised the fork to her mouth and ate the tiny piece. She put the fork back on her plate and looked up at her mother.

"There." Was all she said, and continued to read the paper. Her mother sighed and continued to eat her meal silently. When Lily finished her paper, she folded it and picked up her plate. She walked to the sink and began to clean it off. Her mother was at her side instantly.

"Why don't you let me take care of this dear? Go get changed. I pressed your dress and laid it on your bed." Lily nodded and walked back up to her room. On her bed lay a black, sleeveless dress. Lily slid it over her head and slipped on her black heels. She sat down in front of her vanity and ran the brush through her shoulder length red hair, her vibrant green eyes sparkling with tears. Before she knew it, her mother was calling for her downstairs.

"Lily, Miri and Will are here." Lily put her brush down and stood up, straightening her dress. She grabbed her yellow sweater and walked down the steps.

She walked into her living room and was met with the sight of her two best friends. Miri was dressed, like herself, in a short sleeve black dress that came just to her knees. She also was wearing yellow heels. Will was dressed in a casual black suite, white shirt and a yellow tie. She looked at them and smiled. She could see Miri had tear stains down her cheeks. She rushed to her friend and wrapped her in a hug. She then turned to Will and gave him a big hug.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" He asked. Lily nodded along with Miri. Lily walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. She went into the kitchen to see her dad.

"Daddy, I'm leaving now. I'll be back later." Her father got up from the table and wrapped Lily in a hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, my little flower." He smiled at her and watched her leave the kitchen. She went back into the living room and linked elbows with her two friends.

"Ok." She said. "I'm ready now." She turned to look at her mother. "We'll be back sometime later."

"Take your time dear." Her mother smiled and gave all three of them one last hug.

Will wrapped an arm around each of the girls and turned on the spot. In the blink of an eye they left Lily's living room in Northern England and appeared on a wet grassy hill somewhere near Ireland. Lily turned around to admire the view. Will wrapped his arm around Miri's shoulders and led her to the top of the hill where a crowd had already started to form. Following in her friends' footsteps, she started to ascend the hill. Suddenly she heard a loud 'pop' from behind her. She turned, wand already out, to face the person.

"Sheesh Lils. A little on edge?" Lily relaxed and put her wand away. She then walked up to the girl that had spoken and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Effie." She said, letting the girl go.

Together they walked up the hill and joined Miri and Will amongst the crowd. Miri was once again crying. Will had his arm around her tying to comfort her, tears in his eyes. The four of them looked through the seats gathered and found their other friend, Selena. She was sitting with her boyfriend, Ryker Huntington from Ravenclaw. Her head was on his shoulder and she was crying. They walked over and sat with her, Effie on the other side of Selena, the tears now falling freely from her eyes. Will sat next to Ryker with Miri on his other side. Lily sat down next to Miri and took one of her hands. She looked up at the front of the makeshift alter. In the front were four pictures. One was of a man and a woman in their forties, another of a young boy no older than twelve. The last was of a very pretty girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her smile was the first thing that Lily noticed about the picture, the smile that could light up a gloomy room. She felt the tears stinging eyes but they did not yet fall. She wasn't ready to accept the truth yet. She turned to her other side when she felt someone take the seat next to her. She was met with the unruly black hair and hazel eyes of James Potter. She looked next to him and saw two of his best friends, Sirius and Peter.

"Where's Remus?" She asked him. She could see the tears in his eyes. He nodded his head to the other side of her. Down at the end of the row, Remus was sitting next to his girlfriend, Effie. She nodded her head and turned to face the front once again. It seemed as if all the guests had arrived and were now seated. Soft music began to play and a man walked to the front of a podium. There was a noise from behind and everyone turned. Four men were walking behind four brown caskets, levitating them. They levitated each one in front of the respective picture. The man at the podium cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We are all gathered here today to remember a family, a family that was so brutally taken from this world before their time. I knew the Fosters since I was in Hogwarts. Marc, Anne and I all graduated the same year. They were my best friends. I was best man at their wedding. I was there the day that Anne gave birth to their first child, an adorable baby girl they named Vanessa. She was the most beautiful baby I ever saw and was always smiling. I was there when, five years later, they welcomed their second child, a little boy named Alex. He was very much like his older sister, a very happy baby and always smiling. I watched as the love between Marc and Anne grew as their family grew. I watched as their kids grew up. As Vanessa went to Hogwarts and joined her mothers' house, Gryffindor. She went on to be one of the best seekers Gryffindor had ever seen. I watched as Alex eventually joined his sister at Hogwarts, also a Gryffindor. He had a wonderful two years there before his life was abruptly cut short. His sister was to be a 7th year this year, but sadly she will never reach graduation. Marc and Anne were two of the best Aurors I've ever seen. They did an amazing job at protecting the Wizarding World and their family but there was nothing they could do that night they were so brutally ripped apart. Nothing."

Lily suddenly felt her tears start to fall. It had been a week since she got the news but she had not been able to cry. She felt horrible, she had not been able to cry over one of her best friends' deaths but she didn't want to face the reality of never seeing her again. But now, at her funeral, she was forced to face reality. She raised her hand to her eyes and tried to hastily wipe away the tears. She could hear Miri and Selena practically wailing. She looked over to see that Ryker and Will had a tight hold on the girls. She could not help the sob that escaped her lips. She raised her hand to cover her mouth to prevent the next one from coming but she couldn't stop them. Having bottled it up so long, everything was coming crashing down and she was falling apart. She felt a hole where her heart should be, she just felt so utterly lost. She had never had to face a death before. Her family, being so small, had all passed away before she was born. Both her parents were only children. Her only remaining family member, her great Aunt Daisy, was still alive, though for how long was anyone's guess.

She was now freely crying and shaking and she hated this feeling. She suddenly felt a rush of anger wash over her. Anger at herself for feeling so weak now, but mostly she felt anger at the people who had taken one of her best friends from her. She was angry at the people who could kill a whole family, a family with two young kids who had not had a real chance to live. Vanessa was only 17 years old and now she was gone. Alex had only been 12, he had not had the proper training to protect and defend himself. She felt so very angry. But as quickly as the anger came, it faded into sadness. She suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder, trying to calm her shaking body. She turned to see James embracing her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She leaned into him and silently thanked him for the comfort. On any other occasion she would have told him to bugger off but she really needed someone right now. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

After the man at the podium finished his speech about the Fosters, everyone stood up to say their goodbyes to the family. The group of Gryffindor's walked up one by one. Ryker and Selena went first. Ryker had to help her walk, she was so distraught at the loss of her best friend. Lily tried to imagine this being Miri's or Will's funeral but she couldn't handle that thought. Next were Remus and Effie. They both stood there silently, then Effie laid her hand on the coffin and said a quiet goodbye. Remus wrapped his arms around her shoulder and nodded at the picture, not finding the right words to say. Sirius and Peter went up with Miri and Will, all of them saying their silent goodbyes. Lily started to walk up and noticed that James had stayed behind, trying to give her some space. She walked back to him and grabbed his hand.

"I can't do this alone." She told him. "Please?" He nodded his head and walked up with her.

Lily laid her free hand on the coffin, just like Effie had done and sniffled. "I'll see you eventually Nessa." She managed to squeak out. James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

He then spoke for the first time. "Bye Vanessa." His voice was heavy with sorrow. A few tears leaked out of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. Lily moved over to Alex's coffin. She barely knew the boy but knew he had been a good kid.

"You keep your sister in line up there Alex." After she said that she broke down into more tears, unable to control the sudden floodgates let loose from her eyes. Her knees suddenly felt like jell-o and she felt herself begin to fall. Before she hit the ground she felt the same pair of strong arms wrap around her middle. James set her back on her feet and kept one arm around her waist to keep her steady. She curled up against his chest and drenched his shirt in tears.

After the service they walked a few feet to the burial site. Lily walked in the back of the group by herself trying to gather her thoughts. She still couldn't believe that Vanessa wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts with them. It would seem so much quieter without her loud talks over breakfast to wake them all up, her cheerful smile brightening even the darkest of days, her contagious laugh. Lily could name a million things about Nessa she would miss. She stopped just behind an old couple. Through the break in the crowd, she got a glimpse of the front of the group assembled. She could see Vanessa's aunt, the only family member left in her family, and Vanessa's boyfriend Scott Wolfe. He was a Gryffindor the year below them. Lily looked at him, you could tell that he was completely distraught and had been crying for a long time. His eyes were all red and puffy and there seemed to be permanent tear stains on his cheeks. He was sniffling slightly as the tears freely fell. Lily could see that, in his hand, he gripped a white gold chain. Lily felt a new round of tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the last conversation she had with Vanessa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Lily and Vanessa were walking down the pathway that led to the old park Lily played at as a child. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, a breeze gently blowing their hair behind them. They were walking silently, each admiring the things around them. _

"_I think Scott is going to propose after graduation." Lily looked over at her friend and saw her grinning. Lily hugged her._

"_I think we all know that. Anyone that sees the two of you together can tell your smitten and made for each other." Vanessa smiled at her friend. _

"_I wish I had the necklace he got me for my birthday to show you. It is so beautiful." She gushed. _

_Lily looked at her curiously. "What happened to it." She knew how prone Vanessa was to loosing things. It was Nessa who lost Lily's favorite hair clip, a gift from her Aunt Daisy, during a Hogsmede trip in their 6__th__ year. Vanessa had been so upset, but Lily just smiled and told her not to worry, it was just a clip. _

_Vanessa smiled knowingly. "I didn't loose it." She playfully glared at Lily for the hidden accusation. "I left it at Scott's last weekend." She smiled sheepishly. Lily laughed at her._

"_Well at least tell me, in great detail mind you, what it looks like."_

_Vanessa smiled lovingly at the thought of the necklace. "Well, it hangs on the most beautiful white gold chain. It's a white gold hummingbird with Peridot, my birthstone, eyes. It's so sweet and beautiful." Lily smiled as she listened to her friend gush. She was truly happy that her friend found that special someone, and everyone believed they would be together forever._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That was the last time she had seen and talked to Vanessa. It was a couple days later that she received the news from Selena. She looked back up at Scott, he looked so utterly miserable.

The tears started falling from her eyes. She felt someone walk up next to her and looked over to see James standing next to her. He always seemed to be there when she needed someone the most. She leaned into him, curling up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her like he did during the service, from his hold she could tell he needed it too. Next to Effie, Vanessa was the one closest to the Marauders. She had known James since she was 3. She heard more people approach and turned to look into the hazel eyes of Miri who was closely followed by Will. Miri grabbed Lily's hand and Lily pulled her into a hug with James. When Will caught up, he put one hand on James' arm and the other around Miri's shoulders.

The four of them stood like that for the rest of the burial. As the old man finished up the final blessing, the caskets were laid into their graves. They were four giant holes lined up right next to each other. Everyone gathered around the graves to say one final goodbye. Miri and Will stepped out of the embrace, but James and Lily kept a tight hold on one another. Together, the four of them walked up to the grave that was Vanessa's. Lily saw Selena crying into Ryker's chest, they were standing next to Scott and he was holding one of Selena's hands, he was both trying to comfort her and be comforted. She saw Effie, with Remus' arms around her, off toward the back with the other Marauders. James freed his wand arm from his hold on Lily. While keeping one hand wrapped securely around her, he waved his wand and transfigured four rocks in front of them into yellow sunflowers. They represented Vanessa's favorite color and flower. He handed one to Lily, one to Miri, one to Will and kept one for himself. Slowly the four of them walked forward. As one they all said, "Goodbye Vanessa" and threw their flowers on top of her coffin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: I want to thank jacks-peapod and Vivian Storm. Your reviews were great! **

**This was a sad chapter for me to write, I found myself crying at some parts. But I loved the Lily and James in it. Just know though, they are not together. They both just needed someone to comfort them and found that comfort in each other. Okay there will be more soon. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. It's up to you! **

**Please make sure you review after you read this. I love to hear how I'm doing and how I can improve! =)**

**Until next time . . . ! **


	4. Chapter 4

As the smoke, billowing from the scarlet steam engine cleared, Selena Belen could see the amount of people on the platform clearly for the first time. She could see parents rushing their children onto the train while shouting goodbyes to some, well wishes to others and she even heard some greetings among the hustle and bustle on platform 9 ¾. She turned to watch as her father melted from the wall behind her. She tried to smile at him, but it was forced, like everything else she did for the past couple of weeks.

Ever since Vanessa's death, Selena had found it hard to carry on with everything. She knew that if Vanessa were still around she would yell at her to perk up and move on. She would tell her that things happen and though we may not always like them they happen for a reason. Vanessa had told her that many times after Selena's mother had died in her second year. Selena had made it through that, barely and only with Vanessa's help. But now, well she just didn't know how to deal.

Her father grabbed her trunk from her hand and silently, the two walked down the platform. He kept glancing at her nervously, like she was going to fall apart at the seams any minute, and honestly, that's how she felt. They reached the train and her father stowed her things away, then he turned around to say goodbye. Selena hugged him tightly, then pulled away to look him in the eyes. Her father held her at arms length and studied her face.

"It's not too late to turn around." He told her. "We can go home and I can owl Dumbledore. Tell him that you'll be joining them in a few days. Just take another week, sweetheart."

Selena smiled at him sadly.

"I would love to daddy, but I have to do this. I have to face this sometime. Besides, what was that saying mother always said, "Never put off till tomorrow what you can accomplish today." I have to do this." Her father nodded his head silently and pulled Selena into a hug.

"Write me. No matter when. Okay?" Selena nodded her head and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "And tell that boyfriend of yours to take good care of you."

She smiled at her father's over protective behavior. "He always does daddy." He smiled at her.

"Be strong, baby girl." He kissed the top of her head and she turned and walled onto the train.

Once on board, she sighed. Being here brought back so many memories. She didn't know how she was going to handle it when she got to the castle and into the room they had shared for five years. She looked down the train, she wasn't sure whether she should sit with her friends or her boyfriend. Deciding that she needed sometime to herself, she entered the first compartment she found that was empty. She threw her backpack onto one of the seats and settled herself on one next to the window. Vanessa always loved sitting next to the window, that way she could see the beautiful scenery roll by. She felt the tears spring to her eyes at the thought of her best friend. She remembered many arguments about who would sit there since Miri always needed a window seat because she would get sick otherwise. So that always left one other window seat. Over the years she and Vanessa had worked out a system of who got it and when, and since she had it on the train ride home last year, it was Vanessa's turn now. Remembering this, she moved over and left the window seat open.

She sat there for what felt like days with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears falling from her eyes. She heard a soft knock on the compartment door and turned to see her boyfriend, Ryker Huntington, standing there. The worry was clear in his warm chocolate brown eyes. He gently slid the compartment door open and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. He looked over and saw the empty window seat and immediately understood its significance. He gently rubbed her back, tears of his own threatening to fall. He hated seeing his once bubbly girlfriend so upset.

"Why didn't you come and find me?" He whispered to her, she could tell how worried he was.

She sniffled. "I thought I needed to be alone." He nodded his head and continued to hold her. He hated feeling so weak, he hated feeling like he couldn't take care of her.

"Why her Ry? I just don't understand." Ryker sucked in a deep breath.

"The way I see it, they were trying to get her parents. She and Alex just got in the way. It stinks and unfortunately it's happening a lot lately." Selena's response was a sniffle and a fresh round of tears.

They sat like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, for the rest of the train ride.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With a sudden 'pop' the sensation of being squeezed through a tube was suddenly lifted off of William Hagarty. He quickly looked to his right side to make sure he still had the hand of his little sister, Lucy. A few seconds later, his mother and father appeared behind him. He turned to face them. His sister was scanning the platform curiously, looking at all of the people gathered there. His parents were also looking around. Will looked down at Lucy and recognized the look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lu." He said kindly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine. You'll love Hogwarts. It's a great time." She smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Willy." She whispered. He smiled.

"William. Lucy. Come along. We need to get your things on the train before it leaves." His mother called to them. She reached out and took Lucy's hand. William, along with his father, grabbed their school things. They stowed them onto the train and stood to say goodbye.

"Have a good term sweetheart." Their mother said to Lucy, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "And make sure you write to us and tell us what House you got into." Their father added, also giving Lucy a kiss.

Their mother then turned to Will. "Please be good this term dear. I don't want any letters home about you and that Slytherin bunch." She smiled before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes mum." He said as he gave her a hug.

His father clapped him on the back. "And make sure you keep an eye out for your sister." He gave Will a firm handshake and turned to his wife. Both parents watched them get onto the train. Will led Lucy to the compartment that he and his friends shared.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Effie! Hurry up! The train is leaving in 10 minutes!"

Effie Zale was sprinting as fast as she could through King's Cross Station, her parents, sister and brother just in front of her. They had all slept through their alarms. Thank Merlin Effie had always been an early riser or else they would have missed the train. Finally up ahead of her she saw her family disappear through the barrier that led to platform 9 ¾. She pushed herself faster and before she knew it she was weaving through the mass of people gathered to see their family and friends off.

"About time." Her sister, Daryn, teased as she approached her family. Their parents had already loaded her things onto the train and were now reaching over for Effie's. She gladly handed them over.

"You know, if you expect to stay on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, your going to need to be in better shape than that." She smiled cheekily at her.

Effie stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

"Come on girls, knock it off." Their parents had returned. Their mother was holding tightly onto the hand of their six year old little brother, Kyros. She stopped to give Daryn, who was closet, a hug. Their father turned to Effie. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Make this year your best, you won't get another chance." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks dad, but I really can't breathe." He chuckled and let her go. She turned to face her mother.

"Mum, I'm going to miss you so much." She wrapped her arms tightly around her as tears brimmed in both of their eyes. Suddenly the train gave a long whistle and started to move.

"Hurry Effie!" her sister called from the last open train door. Effie kissed her mothers cheek one more time, hugged her little brother quickly and ran to the door. Daryn caught her arm and helped pull her in. Once her feet settled on the train floor she turned around and waved one last time to her parents and brother.

"I'm going to find Lisa. I'll see you at the feast Effie." Her sister headed to the front of the train.

Effie turned and headed in the opposite direction, she had to get to the Prefect's carriage and quick. She looked down at the shiny badge pinned to her cloak. She had been so happy when she got the letter saying that she was the new prefect. She was replacing Lily who she was positive had been made Head Girl. She was happy for her friend and knew how important this was for her, but she was also happy at the fact that she could be able to spend more time with her boyfriend. Maybe they could pull some strings and patrol together. She ran down the hallway and burst into the compartment. She smiled sheepishly when the people who were there turned to look at her and sighed happily when she noticed not everyone was there. She looked up at Lily and smiled at the girl. She had a surprised look on her face that made Effie chuckle. She turned away from her friend to scan the carriage for Remus. She spotted him near the window, sitting next to Alice Salmon, the 6th year prefect. She smiled and took the empty seat on his other side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her after giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and realized just how much she had missed him.

"Well since Lily is Head Girl, they were down a prefect so . . . " She pointed to the shiny badge on her chest. Remus smiled and captured her lips in a kiss again. Effie smiled and settled closer to him, taking his hand into her own. Yes, this was going to be a great year.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miriam Rushwood laid her head against the cool glass window she was sitting next to. She and her twin brother Kiptyn had arrived at the platform early since their parents had some work to take care of at the Ministry. Once on the train, they had gone their separate ways, he went to find his friends and she went to the compartment she shared with hers since second year. She was happy to have the compartment to herself for a little while after spending a summer with her Aunt and three little cousins, not to mention her brother who acted like a five year old, on holiday in France. The quiet was doing her head a world of good. But, just like every other day, it didn't last long.

"Hey! I found one!" Miri groaned. She opened her eyes to see Sirius' face right in front of her own.

"Ah!" She yelled, not expecting to see him that close. Sirius screamed like a little girl and fell into the seat across from her.

"Sheesh Miri. I was only trying to say hi." He cracked a smile. She could hear the other three boys laughing from the doorway. She glared at Sirius and closed her eyes once more. She felt the boys settle around her and hoped that they would let her enjoy the silence just a little longer. But she was never that lucky.

"That was not the spot I meant to send my knight Remus. Come on just let me have a do over." James pleaded. Miri opened her eyes. Sirius was still sitting across from her staring lazily at the game of Wizard's chess that James and Remus were playing. James had settled himself in the spot next to Sirius and Remus was next to Miri. She looked past Remus and saw Peter sitting next to him, reading some sort of magazine. Miri settled back into her seat, all hope for quiet gone.

"That's not the way it works James and you know it." Remus told the boy sternly, moving his next piece. "Check." He smiled cheekily at him.

James ran his hand through his already messy hair. He made his next move and their previously silent game continued.

"Come on Peter. Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Miri sighed and started to rub her temples in irritation. Sirius always knew just how to tick her off.

"One little game?"

"I said no Sirius."

"Petey! Please?"

"Sirius for the last time NO! Now please bother someone else. Maybe Miri will want to play." Miri growled lowly at the boy across from her.

"Or maybe not."

Sirius looked at Miri then focused his attention back onto Peter.

"Come on Peter! I'm sooooooooo bored."

"So entertain yourself or something but I'm not playing Exploding Snap."

Sirius sighed. Miri perked up a bit. The compartment was once again quiet. _Now if only it would stay this way _she thought to herself.

"Check mate."

"Damn you Remus. You cheated!"

_So much for that!_ Miri sighed and went back to rubbing her temples.

"I did not James and you know it."

"Whatever."

Sirius suddenly perked up. "James!" He yelled loudly.

_Ug! I am going to kill him!_ Miri thought, glaring daggers at Sirius.

"What Sirius?"

"Will you play Exploding Snap with me?" He asked eagerly, practically bouncing in his seat.

James chuckled. "Sure thing Pads."

Sirius looked at Peter and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah. Real mature Sirius." Peter scoffed and continued his reading.

Remus chuckled at the boys and hid himself behind a book.

The compartment was once again quiet for a few glorious minutes. But of course that ended as quickly as it had come once James and Sirius ended their game.

"You cheated." James accused Sirius, part of his eyebrows were singed off.

"My dear Prongs, you need to learn how to handle loosing." Sirius said, lounging back into his seat like a king who had just finished a grand feast.

"I'll lose you." James grumbled back at him, his arms crossed and a pout worthy of a two year old on his face.

Remus put down his book. "James, you do realize that made absolutely no sense."

"Yes it did." James said, still pouting.

"Prongsie Prongsie Prongsie. You are being silly. Remus is, once again, right. That made no sense." Sirius told the boy.

"Yes it did." James said childishly.

"No it didn't." Sirius argued back.

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did."

"No it . . . "

"JAMES! SIRIUS! WILL YOU TWO, FOR MERLINS SAKE, SHUT UP!" Everyone in the compartment turned and gaped at Miri. She blushed at all the attention. "Please." She added a little quietly.

Remus was the first to recover. He quietly continued to read his book. James and Sirius turned to look at each other and then sat down in their seats, looking anywhere but at Miri. Peter was the last to recover. He coughed awkwardly and turned back to his magazine. Miri sighed. _Finally._

She felt the train lurch. _Weird, _she thought. _Where are the others?_ She knew Lily was going to be late, being Head Girl she was probably already in the Prefect's carriage, setting up for the meeting. But Effie and Selena should have been here. _Maybe Selena's sitting with Ryker and his friends for a bit. _After a few minutes of silence, Remus glanced down at his watch. "Oh bugger! James we're going to be late."

Miri looked at James curiously, "Late for what?"She asked them. They quickly rushed out of the door, completely ignoring her question. She shrugged her shoulders, she would find out later. She rested her head on the window again. Sirius turned to Peter and smiled.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Platform was still quiet. Very few families had arrived yet. Lily walked silently toward the scarlet steam engine. Once she loaded her trunk and cage that held her Tawny owl, Millie, she went back onto the platform to help those who had arrived. She looked around at all the kids with their families and sighed. It was her own fault her parents weren't here today. She had told them to stay behind and help her older sister, Petunia, plan more of her wedding. John and Maggie had only agreed since Lily had insisted.

Lily let out another sigh at the thought of Petunia. It really pained her how much they had grown apart through the years. When they were younger, they did everything together. Then when Lily was 11, she had gotten her letter telling her she was a witch. Petunia, who was 13 at the time, had seemed happy for her sister. Petunia had waited for weeks after the arrival of Lily's letter for her own. But it never came. Lily had come across a letter in Petunia's room from Headmaster Dumbledore kindly dismissing her thought of attending Hogwarts, and it seemed from that day on she and Petunia had just gone their separate ways. They grew so far apart that now Petunia hates Lily, magic and any form of the two.

And now Petunia is getting married, _To that great oaf Vernon_, Lily thought to herself. And now she feared that she and her sister would never again be friends. Vernon shared the same views that Petunia had, he hated anything that was in his definition not normal. But they seemed to genuinely love each other, and as long as Petunia was happy, Lily was happy. Lily was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a first year tugging on her robes.

"Excuse me miss." The little girl called. "But where do I put my trunk?"

Lily smiled down at her. "Just follow me."

She led her over to the part of the train where all the trunks were stored, and helped her put it in.

"Thank you, miss." The little girl said happily.

"You're welcome. And the names Lily. I'm Head Girl so if you need any more help, just come and find me."

The girl nodded and ran onto the train. Lily turned back around and noticed that the platform had filled up considerably. She checked the time on her wristwatch, 10:45. Lily decided that she should head back to the Heads' compartment and go over the notes for the prefects meeting.

A few minutes later, she had arrived and set everything up. Then she started to wonder who the Head Boy would be. She always thought it would be Remus. But what if it wasn't, what if it was a Slytherin. She shook her head clear of those thoughts. She wouldn't worry about it until he arrived. She looked down at her notes again. A few minutes later she heard the door open. She looked up, hoping, but it was only the Gryffindor 6th year prefect. Lily smiled at her.

"Hey Alice. How was your summer?"

Alice Salmon walked over and sat down next to Lily. "It was great. I spent most of my time with Frank and he even came with us to the states to visit my grandma. She isn't doing to well." She added solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Lily said while giving the girl a hug. "But tell me about Frank. What's he doing now that he's graduated?"

"Well he bought his own place in London, right near the Ministry. He just started Auror training last month."

"That's good. It seems like so many people are becoming Aurors."

"Yea, well, we kind of need them all, right? I mean with Voldemort and his people terrorizing everyone." Alice focused her eyes on the ground, a grave look on her face. She looked back up at Lily.

"I heard what happened to Vanessa. I'm so sorry Lily." Lily was unable to say anything. The thought of Vanessa being gone always brought tears to her eyes.

Alice tried to change the subject. "But still, Frank has wanted to be an Auror forever. He's always wanted to be just like his dad." She said with a chuckle.

Lily gave her a small, sad smile. It seemed like more people were now entering the compartment. Alice waved and went to sit next to the Hufflepuff 6th year prefects Holly Lundy and Shane Peters.

Lily was trying to organize some more things for the meeting when she heard the compartment door slam open. Effie stood there looking around sheepishly. Lily caught her friends eye and gave her a questioning look. She must have looked funny because Effie chuckled. She turned around and walked over to Remus. As she settled herself in the seat next to him, Lily saw a flash of silver. So Effie had been made prefect in Lily's absence. She was happy for her friend. She bent down to organize the pile of papers she had been working on previously.

Soon all of the prefects were assembled. Lily noticed that the 7th year Ravenclaw prefect, Ryker Huntington, was missing. She thought to herself that she would let it slide. Ryker was probably with Selena and Lily knew how much the girl would need her boyfriend right now. Lily looked at her watch and decided it was time to start, Head Boy or no Head Boy.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, the compartment door swung open. James Potter ran into the compartment, out of breath.

"Sorry . . . I'm . . . late." He said in between breaths. "Had . . . to use . . . the loo." He sat down in the seat next to Lily. Everyone in the compartment, including Lily, was just staring at James. He looked around.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" he asked, confused, while feeling around his face for something that wasn't there.

Lily finally finding her voice spoke up. "No Po- I, er, mean James. Why are you here? You do realize this is the prefects meeting."

"Yea, I know. The letter told me I had to be here at 11 for the meeting. I'm Head Boy."

Everyone in the compartment was silent and they were all staring at James. The only one who didn't look shocked was Remus. Effie was so shocked, her mouth was hanging open.

"Er, um, okay. Let's start this meeting then." Lily called to the compartment. Slowly every eye was lifted off James and focused on Lily.

"This will only take a few moments. First of all, my name is Lily Evans and I am your Head Girl. And as you all know this is James Potter, who is apparently our Head Boy." Everyone chuckled. "Now I expect all of the older prefects to show the new one the ropes around here. Okay, I need a pair of volunteers to patrol the train corridors for the first half of the train ride. James and I will patrol the second half." The Ravenclaw 6th year prefects, Jasper Kelly and Victoria Shepherd, volunteered. "Okay, thank you Jasper and Victoria. Next, we need to talk about the patrolling schedules for Hogwarts."

"If you could all talk it over with one another and hand myself or Lily a sheet of paper letting us know when you are available and we shall write up the schedules and let you all know when you are expected for duty." Lily had been shocked to see James take control. The meeting continued a little longer and then they were all dismissed.

"Thank you, and as James has said, we will let you know your patrolling schedules. Any questions?" She looked around. No one had a hand raised.

"Okay then, you are dismissed." James called. "Jasper, Victoria, we'll see you guys in a few hours."

Everyone filed out of the compartment. Lily started cleaning out the papers.

"We'll see you guys in a bit." Lily heard James call to Remus and Effie. "Save us some seats and make sure Padfoot doesn't eat all of the candy."

Lily heard the compartment door shut and was surprised to see James helping her clean up.

"Thanks." She told him, and prayed that he didn't see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"So how did I do?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, not that bad." James smiled at her comment.

Lily felt a curious feeling in her stomach when James smiled. She wondered to herself if she was coming down with something. They soon finished cleaning up. As they were walking out of the compartment, James held the door open for her. _James sure has changed a lot_ she thought to herself. She noticed how closely they were walking next to each other and cursed the blush that started to enter her cheeks once again. _I really must be coming down with something. Maybe I should see Madame Pomfrey when we get back to Hogwarts._

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Okay so this will be the last chapter for a while. I have more of a focus and desire to finish my other two stories before I set my attention on this on. I HAVE NO INTENTION OF ABANDONING THIS STORY. This story started me writing on fanfiction but I became more occupied with other plots that came to mind. I will come back to this one, but only after I finish my other two. **

**Please feel free to check out my other stories. One is a Lily and James AU fic that takes place in the times of princesses and princes and epic adventures. My other two are Narnia fics. 'Through the Door' (completed) and it's sequel 'Forever Gone' follow the Pevensie siblings and their friend Aubrey through their adventures in Narnia. **

**So please check them out and review telling me what you think. **

**Also, please review this story. I would still like to know what you guys think and how I am doing. If you want me to add anything, change anything or whatever, I will definitely take into consideration everyone's suggestions. If I use something that is yours, you will be credited in the beginning. Ok so I will end it here and I hope you guys will still stick with this story even after I return from my break. Thank you all so much for your reviews. **

**Until next time . . . . =)  
**


End file.
